


It's not unusual

by hollowers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Crack Treated Seriously, Finger Sucking, Fuck or Die but not really, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex pollen with a twist, Started of as a practice draft for banter, Viruses, aka only I can take the most smutty trope and not have it contain any actual sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: ”Markus? Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, led flaring yellow in worry. Markus was about to answer, but instead let out a sharp gasp, as there was a sudden tick in his head, and his antivirus’ status changed to unavailable. This wasn’t good.





	It's not unusual

He let out a grunt as he was slammed against the door, mere milliseconds after it had closed. Simon was immediately on him, effectively eliminating any possibility of a successful escape, hands fisted into his jacket lapels, holding them tight.

”Simon?” He heaved, the force of the momentum causing the air to momentarily escape from his lungs. Android strength was one terrifying thing.

”You’re an idiot. What were you thinking?” Simon demanded, eyes flaring with anger. It wasn’t directed at him, not really. Simon was more frustrated about the actual thing he had done.  
”Why on earth would you connect yourself to it? Who knows what viruses it had?” He continued, not letting him move, and Markus resigned himself to being trapped between his body and the door with only mild annoyance. Simon would calm down eventually. And honestly, he had been an idiot, his friend had every right to be mad.  
”It was the only way! We’d been stuck in there for ages, and most likely been discovered and killed.”

The mission had gone awry: they’d been seen and the facility they’d attempted to infiltrate had gone into emergency lockdown.  
Short story shorter, in order to attain the passcode for the back door of the facility, he’d had to mind probe a badly damaged and in every way unsavory looking android. He’d felt the viruses, hundreds of them, try to access his systems as he’d fished data from her, mere minutes before the security had stormed the building.

They’d all gotten out alive, luckily. But Markus still had to run a few more diagnostics to determine how badly he’d gotten infected.

He wasn’t optimistic about his status, head feeling woozy and vision having an unusual blurred edge to it. In addition to that, his stress level was rising. Very slowly but steadily, and refusing to go down. Reaching 100% was highly improbable, but in case such an event occurred, he’d be in trouble. Stressing his systems that much could have serious effects on his biocomponents, more specifically, his brain, where all his important data and personality matrix were placed.

”I promise I’m okay.” He said, like a liar.  
Simon stared at him for a few more minutes, until huffing and pulling his hands off of him. As soon as the firm weight against him was gone, Markus felt himself tumble forward, Simon quickly catching his arm to steady him again.

”Markus? Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, led flaring yellow in worry. Markus was about to answer, but instead let out a sharp gasp, as there was a sudden tick in his head, and his antivirus’ status changed to unavailable. This wasn’t good.

”This isn’t good.” He repeated out loud, blinking a few times, as if it would help get rid off the alarming amount of red notifications suddenly emerging in front of him. He had definitely contracted something.

”Yeah, you don’t say, Markus– hold on.” His friend mumbled, while pulling his arm behind his shoulders, supporting him upright. He carried him to his bed, and carefully lowered him onto the soft sheets. Markus gasped at the sensation, the material dragging against the skin of his arms pleasantly. His sensors seemed to be overheating.  
Simon raised an eyebrow at the sound, and turned to look at him, now running a scan, perplexed.

”Markus, I don’t want to alarm you, but your stress levels are rising. They’re pretty high.”  
”I know.”  
”You kno-- Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He started fretting. Briefly he reminded the leader of a teacher of a kindergarten, trying to take care of all 3 of Jericho's leaders, plus thousands of other deviants. The thought made him snort, and Simon gave him an unamused, exasperated look, ”Markus this isn’t funny.”

”You’re cute.” He muttered, and was momentarily confused as to why he’d said that. Simon’s expression went blank, and for a moment he just stood there, by his bedside, mouth ajar, eyes meeting his, running over to check on the status of his splayed out figure, and then returning again. Markus frowned, and thought to apologize, but his mouth had other ideas, ”You’re very handsome, in fact.”

Simon let out a nervous laugh, rubbing his neck awkwardly. ”Markus, what are you doing, we need to figure out a way to-” ”C’mere, hot stuff.”

Suddenly he had Simon lying under him, sitting on Simon’s lap, his friend instinctively steadying him by placing his hands on his hips, face practically shining with confusion. The touch made him let out another moan, and he was just as confused as his friend, who’s expression quickly changed to absolutely mortified. It was almost like he’d downloaded a new program, one that-- Oh no.

”Like what you see, pretty boy?” He whispered, voice carrying a sultry note to it.  
”I bet you enjoy having me on top of you.” Markus wanted to cringe, the dialogue something he'd never let slip out of his mouth. He could probably never face Simon again after this. What kind of bot had it been? The blond had been right, he was an absolute moron.

He lowered himself down to drawl into Simon’s ear, ”I bet you’d like me to fuck you. Wouldn’t that make a lovely picture?” He deftly started pulling down the zipping of Simon’s jumper, and suddenly the android flipped them over, now pushing Markus to the bed instead.  
The position reminded him of a very peculiar daydream he’d had once, and suddenly he was a lot more unsure on how to handle the situation. No matter what happened though, he’d need to apologize to Simon. Later. After he’d quarantined the rogue program.

The new position had him laying on his back, one wrist pinned on either side of his head, Simon’s led briefly flashing red before returning back to yellow. He looked like a deer in the headlights, his own impulsive action seemingly taken him by surprise. Markus was fighting a desperate battle in his head to keep the virus from taking complete control over his systems, antivirus programs unresponsive and stress level still rising. He’d need to direct his attention to keeping it low, the 69% (hah) warning not looking too good.

”Oh, so that’s how you want to play it? Suits you. This body would probably prefer you on top anyway.” He saw the virus redirect his gaze to his confined hands, and felt himself smirk playfully.  
”And mix some bondage into it, as well? Like a gift to unwrap, whenever you want it. Naughty~”

”Markus, this is embarrassing, are you done? Those lines are horrid.” He feigned nonchalance, but Markus noticed his friend’s stress level rise, his pulse quicken. He stared at the readings, and decided to check if he could still link up with Simon, without risking exposing him to the virus, of course. He successfully secured a route, and sent him an experimental message.

”Simon, can you hear me?”  
For a moment he thought it hadn’t gone through, but then Simon answered, voice garbled, but comprehensible.  
”I can, but your voice is very distorted.”  
He saw Simon search for his eyes, worry still evident in his expression. But there was something else as well, something Markus would have to re-examine later. Not when he had Simon above him, between his legs, trapping his wrists to the silky sheets. The situation was becoming more and more absurd by the minute.

”I need you to listen. I don’t know what’s going on, but I think I accidentally downloaded some infected program from the android earlier.”  
”Well that’s great, isn’t it? Nice going.” His friend drawled out dryly, and Markus suppressed the urge to kick him. Not that he would’ve been able to anyway, limbs unresponsive.  
”Shut up, I know this is my fault. I don’t know how long it’ll last, but I need you to not let me out of this room, alright?”  
”And how exactly am I supposed to keep you in here? We need to lower your stress, it’s almost at 84% now. That’s what matters.”  
”I’ll… think of something. We can’t risk it spreading. And you seem to be handling it ok. Just-- Keep it busy, any way you can. And I mean ANY. I’ll attempt to g-” 

There was a loud, horrible sound, like the screech of chalk on a blackboard, as the unstable link was severed, and he returned to trying to keep his stressed out programs green, shifting which sensors were active, where his data was being stored, disabling certain functions, anything to help.

”Markus?” Simon asked, trying to reach for him, though he had no way of answering anymore. He just had to hope Simon could hold out as he wrangled with his antivirus.

”Baby, I’m right here, what’s wrong?” He heard his voice speak, and fumbled figuratively for a moment. Yeah, he’d definitely be avoiding Simon after this.

”Uh.. Nothing? I’m good?” Simon answered, more like a question than a statement. He had kept his hold on his wrists, gulping when Markus’ legs wrapped themselves around him. If androids could blush, he was sure Simon would be beet red. As would he, definitely.  
”You sure?”  
”Yeah, yeah no, absolutely. Uhm.. Who are you, exactly?”  
”I’m whoever you need me to be.” The program hummed coyly, and nuzzled the pulse point of Simon’s right hand. He saw his fingers tighten their already firm hold, just a little. 

He checked his stress, and to his joy it had gone down by 8% in the wake of the conversation. This could work. He re-established the link, hurrying to get his message across, before it would ultimately cut off again.

”Simon, when you play along with it, it reduces my stress.”  
”..Are you telling me if I don’t talk dirty to you, you might actually die? You’re so very needy, Markus.”  
”What happened to ”ohh this is serious”? And are you sure you wanna phrase it like that? Making this unnecessarily awkward for all of us.” He huffed, trying to veil his embarrassment, doubting his efforts were very successful.  
”Right. Just know that I’m never going to live this down.”  
”That’s fair. Just… If it… Just don’t go too far with it? If we’re ever going to have sex, I’d like to not-” Another alarm sound, bright in his head as he lost connection for the second time.

He felt Simon hesitantly start rubbing slow circles with his thumbs, the effect of -2% stress immediate. Simon likely noticed it as well, because he didn’t stop his demonstrations. Markus thought it actually felt quite nice, the steady rhythm helping him focus. Not that he had much to do at the moment, the antivirus starting on its own when ready, now that he’d managed to reactivate it.

”I’d like to get down and dirty with you.”  
”Yeah? That’s.. I think that’s nice.”  
”Tell me what you’d like to do, sugar. I bet you have all kind’s of kinky fantasies under that innocent exterior of yours.” His voice spoke, still overly flirtatious and cringey. He hoped Simon was willing to erase this from his data banks, but knowing him, that wouldn’t happen. Like he had said, this would never be forgotten. Maybe he’d get North to agree to slam dunk him into the river instead. That could work. She’d been equally as angry as Simon, if not angrier. Only Josh’d had his back, bless his soul. But he was a pacifist through and through, so getting help from him was a no go.

This time Simon didn’t answer, and Markus saw the precentage rise by 12%.  
Okay, so ignoring its foreplay wasn’t an option.  
”Something wrong? Don’t you like my voice? Should I sound more like your friend here?” it asked, and Markus felt it start digging around his data banks. After a moment it opened its mouth again, apparently having studied his personality and speech patterns more thoroughly.  
”Like this? You’d rather have me sound like this when you fuck me?”  
Markus choked. The tone was now less seductive, a perfect copy of his usual voice.

”rA9 save me..” The other wheezed out weakly, shoulders shaking with strain or stifled laughter, hard to tell, one hand having released its grip to cover his face. ”Be quiet. I’m not going to.. do that.”

”You’re such a tease, come on. Do you have to make me beg for it? It’s so.. damn embarrassing.”  
The program’s now free hand was slowly sliding up Simon’s chest, fingers tearing the hand back down, stare unyielding, eyes half-lidded. The hand moved back up to his shoulder, reaching the nape of his neck, playing with the short, blond strands there. They were soft, and Markus realized he’d never touched an android’s hair before.

”That’s more like it, I like the way you look at me. You think I haven’t noticed? I have access to all of this body’s memories. Its owner’s a bit dense, isn’t he.” It hummed, and Markus felt offended. He would not be insulted in his own room, by his.. himself?  
The words suddenly sunk in, cathing him of guard. What did it mean by that?

Simon had fallen silent again, gaze straying to the side, avoiding his. Markus started to wonder if he’d caused him emotional trauma, guilt and worry stirring within him. His friend closed his eyes, suddenly looking somewhat defeated.

”If you connect with me, I can act out whatever it is you’d like for him to do or say.”  
”You’re not him.” came a quiet reply.  
”Maybe, but he’s not exactly complaining. He’s had his fair share of dreams about you.”  
At that Simon’s eyes snapped open, exterior collected, but stress level spiking, eyes refocusing on him, inquisitive, curious. Markus felt dread grow in his chest, unable to stop his secrets from spilling if the program decided to share them.  
”You had no idea, did you? Lets see, there’s this one where..”

Suddenly Simon slapped his palm over Markus’ mouth, slightly panicked. Markus felt warmth blossom in his chest, overwhelmed by thankfulness. He shouldn’t have doubted him, of course the other wouldn’t take advantage of him like that.  
”He should tell me himself, if and when he wants to. When he’s ready. I can’t-”

Simon’s words waned, as Markus’ tongue prod at the fingers covering his lips, taking the digits into his mouth. Humiliating, but true, his stress level immediately dropped by 37%.

”Simon.” He moaned, breathlessly, unabashed and filthy, with a voice still perfectly mimicking his own.  
And he saw Simon’s pupils dilate, face expressionless otherwise, lips drawn in a thin line. He got the feeling Simon was lost with what to do. The feeling was extremely mutual.  
Seeing Simon react to him like this was… highly interesting, to say the least. Had the other android been hiding something from him? Maybe he was just as dense as he’d said, after all.

He felt Simon push through the white noise in his head, link forming and holding stronger, as his systems were rapidly restabilizing.  
”Markus, I need to know if this is alright, if I should stop.” His voice was strained, all the humor from it long gone. Uneven, like he wanted to speak clearly, calmly, but didn’t have the patience. Like he was running out of breath.  
”No, it’s alright. I..” he paused, gathering all the bravery he had for making this leap. One that, if he’d been reading the signs wrong, could very well be the end of their friendship. ”I’m enjoying it.”

Simon’s eyes widened comically, trained directly into his. Then his blank expression shattered, a shudder raking through his body, a sigh escaping his lips, as he let the digits slide in deeper, gaze following the movement. There was a hungry look in it now, something Markus had never seen him wear before. He shivered, heartbeat quickening.

He allowed the intruding digits slide in and out, the sensation strange and unfamiliar, exciting in the best ways. He was filled with an ache to discover what they’d feel like on his skin, around him, in him. He wanted to pull Simon closer, but his left hand was still pinned to the sheets, the hold almost crushing in its intensity.  
Distantly he remembered that his antivirus was currently fighting to purge the virus from his most vital systems, slowly helping him regain control of his limbs, but still estimatedly only half done.

He buried his fingers into Simon’s hair, combing through the strands as he let himself taste the faint ting of metal and plastic.  
Simon was breathing heavily, breath hitching every time he slid his tongue along the side of one of the fingers, or let out a sound, sensors picking up the vibrations traveling along the surface.  
Simon pulled his fingers out after a while, a dazed, glazed over look to his eyes, as he ran his thumb on his bottom lip. Markus had done that, had caused this reaction in him. He broke into a smug grin, hand pausing its movements to pull Simon down, crashing their lips together.

Simon groaned, eyes closing and a slick hand grabbing onto his waist, finding purchase there. He answered hungrily, tirelessly, hips grinding together, even though neither had the proper parts for it to cause anything more than friction, though it still made him let out a small, appreciative sound.

The other pulled away, a matching smile on his face, forehead coming to rest against the leader’s own.

”You know, this isn’t exactly how I pictured this going down.” He said, voice wavering slightly.  
”I didn’t picture it like this either.” Markus answered, not faring any better. Then he decided to bypass the awkwardness before it had time to settle in. This was Simon, his dearest companion. Nothing had really changed.  
”I thought you’d at least buy me dinner first”

The comment made the other’s smile widen, a gentle, familiar mischievousness finding its way back into it.

”I can’t believe it took a porn virus for you to confess that you had a crush on me.”  
”Hey! You could’ve taken the lead on that.”  
”Oh I don’t know, it was implied that’s exactly what you’d like me to do.”  
”Unfair and uncalled for.”  
”It is.” Simon smirked, unapologetic, before connecting their lips once more, muffling whatever Markus’ retort would have been in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, my mind wanders. Like I said, it started out as practice for dialogue but... well..
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to contact me, you can via Tumblr, it's Vaellusvitutus. Send prompts or just swing by to say hello, if you want to, haha.


End file.
